


Licht

by lilarin-de (lilarin)



Series: Licht und Schatten [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarin/pseuds/lilarin-de
Summary: (AU) Wo Schatten ist, ist auch Licht. Eigentlich sollte Grimmjow sich auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens befinden. Seid 10 Jahren ist er nicht mehr mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten, hat ein gutes Auskommen, Freunde für alle Lebenslagen und doch tappt er im Dunkeln. Wartet und hofft darauf eine wichtige Frage beantwortet zu bekommen. Eine, die ihm bisher niemand sonst beantworten konnte. Doch derjenige, der ihm eine Antwort geben könnte, ist und bleibt verschwunden. Grimmjow kann jedoch nicht vergessen. Jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag wartet er auf eine Nachricht, ein Lebenszeichen, auf irgend etwas. Und Jahr für Jahr bleibt nichts als Enttäuschung, Einsamkeit und eine Hoffnung, die langsam verlischt. [Grimmjow / Ulquiorra]





	1. 0,25 Lux ~ Vollmondnacht

 

Fortsetzung von [Schatten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5130125)  
„Schatten“ muss man nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, um die Handlung nachvollziehen zu können.

 

_*Lux (lateinisch) - Licht, Physikalische Einheit für die Beleuchtungsstärke._  
_Heller Sonnentag ~ 100.000 Lux • bedeckter Tag ~ 20.000 Lux • Schatten ~ 10.000 Lux • Vollmondnacht ~ 0,25 Lux._

 

~ ☼ ~

**0,25 Lux ~ Vollmondnacht**

  
 

Grimmjow legte die Post auf den Tisch, ging zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und nahm eine Flasche heraus. Für einen Moment verharrte er, starrte in den Innenraum und auf die zweite Flasche, die einsam darin lag und auch dieses Jahr nicht geöffnet werden würde.  
Seit fünf Jahren, fünf verdammte Jahre hatte es keine Nachricht gegeben.  
Grimmjow schnaubte, warf die Tür zu und schüttelte über sein Verhalten den Kopf.  
Mit dem eiskalten Radler in der Hand setzte er sich an den Küchentisch. Während er trank schob er die Briefe gedankenverloren vor sich hin und her, starrte auf die Absender. Yoruichis Name war darunter. Die Psychologin hatte ihn nicht vergessen.  
Ihr jährliches Glückwunschschreiben lag oben auf. Sie gratulierte ihm nicht einfach nur zum Geburtstag, sondern vor allem dazu, dass er ein weiteres Jahr sauber geblieben und nicht erneut mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten war.

Für einen Moment hielt Grimmjow den Umschlag nachdenklich in der Hand. Wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte, dann war das auch das letzte Mal, dass Yoruichi ihm schreiben würde. Zehn Jahre war es nun her, seit seinem 18. Geburtstag, als sie ihn als vorläufig rehabilitiert sich selbst überlassen hatte.

Er öffnete den Brief, überflog ihn und warf ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht verzählt und nun gab es nichts mehr, was ihn noch mit diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit verband. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, er hatte es geschafft. Seine Akte bei der Polizei würde jetzt endgültig gelöscht werden. Er konnte sich mittlerweile einen Lebensstil leisten, von dem seine Eltern nur geträumte hatten.  
Dennoch, glücklich war Grimmjow nicht. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen massierte er seine Brust. Der Druck darauf hatte zugenommen und war gerade heute unerträglich.  
Fünf verdammte Jahre...

Davor hatte es wenigstens ein Bild oder eine kurze Nachricht gegeben. Ein Zeichen, dass er nicht vergessen worden war. Dass nicht vergessen worden war, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Grimmjow konnte es nämlich auch nicht vergessen und es schmerzte ihn. Mit einer forschen Bewegung fuhr er sich über den Mund.

Freunde waren nicht das Problem, davon hatte er eine ganze Menge. Das Kontaktbuch in seinem Handy war gut gefüllt. Seine Mailbox und sein Facebook-Account quollen bereits über mit Glückwünschen und der Frage, wann er denn feiern würde. Es wäre ein Leichtes, sein Apartment selbst heute Abend noch mit einer partywilligen Meute zu füllen. Sich zu betrinken und dann ins Bett zu fallen. Das brauchte er nicht einmal alleine zu tun. Es gab genug Bekannte, die nichts gegen Spaß für eine Nacht hatten und die er am nächsten Morgen einfach rauswerfen konnte.

Grimmjow trank aus. Dann stützte er den Kopf in die Hand und ließ die Flasche gedankenverloren auf dem Tisch um sich selbst kreisen. Ja, das könnte er tun, so wie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren auch. Sieben wenn man es genau nahm. Seit dem Jahr indem Orihime und er sich getrennt hatten.  
Die ersten beiden Jahre danach war es nicht einmal so schlimm gewesen, da hatte er sogar einmal einen Brief bekommen. Ohne Absender natürlich. Den Brief hatte er so oft gelesen, bis er ihn auswendig konnte und dann verbrannt.

Was auch gut gewesen war, denn am Tag danach stand plötzlich Yoruichi vor seiner Tür und sie war nicht alleine gekommen. Ein Kommissar war bei ihr gewesen, nicht ihr Liebhaber, dieser Urahara. Nein, ein neuer, junger, aufstrebender Kerl mit dem Namen Kira.  
Grimmjow konnte sich an diesen lächerlichen Namen so gut erinnern, weil er ihn erstens für einen Vor- und zweitens, für einen Mädchennamen gehalten hatte. Kommissar Kira hatte ihn und später auch Orihime großspurig angedroht, dass er den Fall wieder neu aufrollen würde. Dass er gedachte der kleinsten Spur nachzugehen, eine internationale Suche auf höchster Ebene einleiten, und dass man sie beide dran kriegen würde, wenn sie den Aufenthaltsort von Ulquiorra Schiffer verheimlichten.  
Schließlich war dieser ein perverser Mörder, der unter dem begründeten Tatverdacht stand, seine Pflegeeltern auf bestialische Weise umgebracht zu haben. Dass diese selbst viel schlimmere Dinge mit ihrem Pflegesohn und dessen Zwillingsbruder gemacht hatten, sei keine Entschuldigung.  
Ein Mord ist ein Mord, hatte Kommissar Kira immer wieder betont.

Man hatte ihn ein paar Tage beschattet, doch mehr war nicht passiert. Trotzdem hatte Grimmjow sich große Sorgen gemacht, aufmerksamer als sonst die Nachrichten verfolgt. War in Internetcafes gegangen, um von dort aus zu recherchieren. Selbst wenn er sich sicher war, dass Yoruichi ihm Bescheid sagen würde, sollte man den Kleinen finden.  
Sie meldete sich nicht wieder, bis auf die Geburtstagkarten hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört.  
Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Trotzdem blieben von da an die Nachrichten aus. Zuerst hatte Grimmjow es verstanden, doch dann wurde die Ungewissheit immer größer und schwankte zwischen, dass man ihn doch gefasst hatte, er verunglückt, vielleicht sogar tot war, bis zu, dass er Grimmjow einfach vergessen hatte. Mittlerweile war letzteres für Grimmjow das Wahrscheinlichste und das tat weh.  
Warum dies so war, konnte er nicht sagen. Der Kleine sollte ihm nicht das bedeuten was er tat. Hoffte jedes Jahr aufs Neue und wartete auf einen Hinweis, um endlich eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen, was da zwischen ihnen gewesen war.  
Es klingelte und sein Herz machte einen Satz. Doch noch während er im Laufschritt zur Tür eilte, ärgerte Grimmjow sich erneut über sein kindisches Verhalten. Über die Hoffnung, die vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen war.  
Genervt strich er die Haare zurück. Wenn er genau nachdachte, konnte er sich schon denken, wer da vor der Tür stand. Mit Sicherheit nur wieder sein Nachbar und gerade den wollte er heute am allerwenigsten sehen.  
Missmutig packte Grimmjow die Türklinke, atmete noch einmal durch und öffnete.

Natürlich hatte er Recht gehabt. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Was willst Du?“, fragte er unfreundlich, ignorierte dabei den verletzten Ausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht seines Nachbarn breit machte. Der orangehaarige Medizinstudent war ein Experiment gewesen. Eins, das gescheitert war. Der junge, gut gebaute Mann hatte Grimmjow auch nicht das geben können, wonach er gesucht hatte und jetzt nervte er ihn nur noch.

Ichigo Kurosaki seufzte und hielt ihm eine Dose hin. „Orihime hat mich gebeten, Dir das zu geben.“  
Grimmjow rührte sich nicht.  
„Du bist heute unerwartet spät nach Hause gekommen. Orihime hat eine ganze Zeit hier im Flur gewartet. Doch in ihrem Zustand fand ich, sollte sie nicht mehr so lange irgendwo rum stehen. Da hab ich ihr angeboten, dass sie bei mir warten kann.“  
Als Grimmjow immer noch keine Anstalten machte, die Dose zu nehmen, wurde ihm diese impulsiv gegen die Brust gedrückt.  
„Mann, jetzt stell Dich nicht so an und nimm schon. Es sind nur Deine Lieblingskekse. Orihime wollte dir eine Freude machen. Außerdem macht sie sich Sorgen um Dich.“

Grimmjow gab nach und griff nach der Dose. Kurosaki nutzte die Gelegenheit und umfasste Grimmjows Handgelenk. Ließ jedoch sofort wieder los, als er den bösen Blick sah.  
Verlegen fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. „So wie ich auch. Warum bist Du nur so ein Sturkopf? Ich meine, Du hast mir nicht einmal gesagt, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich weiß ja, dass Du nicht 100% auf meiner Wellenlänge funkst. Sexuell meine ich. Es ist okay, wenn das nicht dein Ding ist, aber Freunde können wir deshalb doch immer noch sein, oder?“

Grimmjow konnte den hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht Kurosakis ausbreitete, nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte die offene und unvoreingenommene Art des Anderen ausgenutzt und es tat ihm nicht einmal leid. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß miteinander gehabt. Es war ganz anders als mit Orihime gewesen. Nicht schlecht, aber eben auch nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Doch das ging den Kerl nichts an, genau genommen ging das Niemanden etwas an.  
„Nein“, antwortete er deshalb bestimmt und wollte die Tür wieder schließen, Kurosaki hielt sie jedoch fest. „Verdammt Grimmjow. Was habe ich Dir getan? Irgendwas muss es doch sein. Orihime konnte es mir auch nicht sagen.“

Grimmjows Geduldsfaden drohte zu reißen. „Lass los und verpiss Dich einfach“, knurrte er böse und zog ruckartig  
an der Tür.  
Für einen kurzen Moment kochte die Wut in Kurosaki hoch und er stemmte sich gegen Grimmjows Griff. Beide Männer starrten einander finster an und das erste Mal seit Jahren spürte Grimmjow, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Der Frust und die Enttäuschung waren einfach zu groß und Kurosakis aufdringliche Art drohte das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen.  
Was sein Nachbar wohl bemerkte, denn plötzlich senkte er den Blick und trat kopfschüttelnd von der Tür zurück, die Grimmjow sofort mit einem lauten Knall zuzog.

Hinter der geschlossenen Tür biss Grimmjow die Zähne zusammen, atmete dann geräuschvoll aus. Die Hand zur Faust geballt, holte er aus, besann sich jedoch rechtzeitig und zwang sich dazu sich zu entspannen. So ging es nicht weiter. Er musste sich den Kleinen ein für alle Mal aus dem Kopf schlagen.  
Warum sollte es bei diesem mageren, bleichen Kerl anders sein als bei Kurosaki oder Orihime. Und Orihime hatte er wirklich geliebt, sie hatten mit der Zeit nur einfach festgestellt, dass es mit ihnen auf lange Sicht nicht funktionieren würde.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie den Richtigen gefunden, war jetzt glücklich und Grimmjow freute sich für sie.

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging er zurück in die Küche, holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es mit Eis und machte das Licht aus. Zur Feier des Tages goss er sich Whisky ein, bis zum Rand, dann fiel er im Dunklen auf das Sofa.  
Für Kurosaki hatte er nichts empfunden. Als ihm klar geworden war, dass sein neuer Nachbar schwul war, hatte es Grimmjow begonnen in den Fingern zu jucken. Er hatte nie die Chance gehabt es auszuprobieren, zu sehen ob seine Empfindungen dem Kleinen gegenüber Einbildung gewesen waren. Nur deshalb hatte er sich mit dem orangehaarigen Medizinstudenten eingelassen. Der hatte ihm gezeigt, wie Mann es macht und Grimmjow war ein gieriger Schüler gewesen. Ja, verdammt, sie hatten eine Menge Spaß gehabt, aber Erfüllung hatte er dabei nicht gefunden.

Der Whisky brannte in seiner Kehle und er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Langsam wurde der Druck erträglicher. Grimmjow massierte seine Brust. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Diese verdammte Sehnsucht, die ungeklärten Fragen?: Wie wäre es gewesen? Wäre es anders? Würde es sich endlich richtig anfühlen?  
Das war es, was ihn Jahr für Jahr quälte und bis zu seinem Geburtstag kontinuierlich anstieg. Dann war es oft so, dass er glaubte diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. So wie heute.  
In ein paar Tagen würde es besser werden, dann überwog die Enttäuschung, die ihn wütend machte. Doch damit konnte er besser umgehen. Grimmjow wusste, dass er das endlich ganz hinter sich lassen musste. Dass er irgendwie darüber hinweg kommen musste, sonst würde er in sein altes Muster zurückfallen und etwas Unüberlegtes tun, dass ihn im schlimmsten Fall Kopf und Kragen kosten konnte.

Für einen Moment wurde es dunkel und der Vollmond drängte sich in sein Sichtfeld. Grimmjow betrachtete ihn durch das große Wohnzimmerfenster und spürte wie diese unsägliche Sehnsucht erneut stärker wurde. Dann änderte sich die Anzeige der großen digitalen Werbetafel, die am Haus schräg gegenüber angebracht war. Der Mondschein wurde von einem Wirrwarr verschiedenfarbiger Lichtreflexe überlagert. Grimmjow beobachtete abwesend das wilde Flackern, während er das Glas in den Händen drehte. Er musste damit aufhören zu hoffen. Nur Idioten hingen der Vergangenheit nach.

Genervt über seine eigenen Gefühle hob er das Glas, doch als er trinken wollte, klingelte es erneut.  
Dieser orangehaarige Wichser konnte es einfach nicht lassen, fuhr es Grimmjow durch den Kopf. Er lehnte sich so weit zurück bis sein Kopf die Rückenlehne berührte, starrte an die Decke und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Sollte der doch da draußen versauern, er würde die Tür nicht öffnen. Sein Unmut kochte bereits wieder hoch und er stellte sich Kurosakis blödes Gesicht vor, wenn er ihm einfach kommentarlos eine reinhauen würde.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen ballte Grimmjow seine Hand probeweise zur Faust.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, zu gut. Angespannt fuhr er sich erneut durchs Haar, trank aus und stellte das Glas weg.  
Er würde nicht öffnen, um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu kommen.

Es klingelte erneut. Grimmjow fluchte und zwang sich sitzen zu bleiben. Ungewissheit war etwas Schreckliches und wenn es nur darum ging zu sehen ob man Recht hatte. Und dann war da noch die Hoffnung, dass er sich irrte. Dass es nicht Kurosaki war, der da klingelte, sondern jemand ganz anderes. Grimmjow verdrängte beides und blieb eisern sitzen, selbst wenn er sich dabei wie ein Idiot fühlte.

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille, dann klopfte es sacht, aber dennoch bestimmt an der Tür.  
Grimmjow stutzte, hob den Kopf, während sein Herz in ein wildes Stakkato verfiel.  
Kurosaki würde so etwas nicht tun. Genau wie alle Anderen benutzte er immer die Klingel.  
Grimmjow war wie gelähmt und konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Das, woran er sofort dachte, konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich, selbst wenn es genau das war, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.

„Idiot, ich weiß, dass Du da bist, also öffne schon.“

Die Worte waren kaum hörbar und Grimmjow war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. Aber das Wort am Anfang, das hatte er ganz deutlich gehört.  
Idiot...  
Nur einer nannte ihn so.


	2. 10.000 Lux ~ Schatten

Nichts hielt Grimmjow mehr auf dem Sofa. Er sprang auf und strauchelte zur Tür. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Was nicht am Alkohol lag. Er war nicht einmal ansatzweise betrunken, dennoch drehte sich alles und ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich.  
Am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung zitternd, erreichte er die Tür. Seine Hand legte sich bebend auf den Griff und auf einmal verließ ihn der Mut.  
Was wenn er sich irrte? Wenn er sich verhört hatte?  
Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Doch nicht zu öffnen, kam nicht in Frage. Noch mehr Ungewissheit und was wäre wenn, konnte er nicht mehr ertragen. Davon gab es bereits genug in seinem Leben und drohte ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

Und so drückte Grimmjow den Griff herunter und schloss die Augen. Ihm war egal wie albern das aussah. Die Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick, war es ihm Wert, dass er sich zum Narren machte. Die Realität holte ihn noch früh genug ein.

Kühle Luft aus dem Flur strömte über sein Gesicht. Das angstvolle Schlagen seines Herzens dröhnte in seinen Ohren, sonst herrschte Stille. Dann ertönte ein leises Rascheln, jemand bewegte sich und Grimmjow hielt unbewusst die Luft an.  
Warme Finger berührten sein Gesicht, strichen sanft über seine Wange, fuhren hinunter bis zu seinem Kinn und dann federleicht über seinen Mund.  
Kurz war er bei der ersten Berührung zusammengezuckt, hielt die Augen jedoch krampfhaft geschlossen. Selbst als die Finger erneut über seine Lippen strichen und er sich fast sicher war.

_„Idiot“_ , flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme.

Grimmjow riss die Augen auf und glaubte zu träumen. Anders konnte es nicht sein, denn Ulquiorra stand vor ihm. Der Kleine stand leibhaftig vor ihm. Sah genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, als er aus ihrer WG geflüchtet war. Die vergangenen zehn Jahre hörten plötzlich auf zu existieren, die Zeit schien zurückgedreht.  
Ulquiorras Haut war immer noch so blass, dass sie sich kaum von dem weißen Hemd abhob, dessen Kragen sich eng an den schlanken Hals schmiegte und der nicht ganz von dem schmal geschnittenen dunklen Wollmantel verdeckt wurde. Das schwarze Haar umrahmte das außergewöhnlich markante Gesicht, nach dem er sich so gesehnt hatte. Genau wie damals bohrten sich unergründlich tiefgrüne Augen in ihn und trafen ihn bis ins Mark.

Grimmjow blinzelte.  
Er musste betrunken sein und doch mehr als das eine Glas Whisky intus haben, an das er sich erinnerte. Denn er sah Dinge, die nicht da waren, nicht da sein konnten.  
Er blinzelte erneut.  
Doch nichts veränderte sich. Ulquiorra stand immer noch vor ihm. Langsam glaubte Grimmjow, dass er nicht träumte. Aber vielleicht phantasierte er. Ulquiorras Gesicht fehlten die Narben und das konnte nicht sein. Der Mann, der da vor ihm stand, konnte also doch nicht Ulquiorra sein, selbst wenn er ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.  
Die Gedanken in Grimmjows Kopf überschlugen sich. Er wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte und ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte.  
Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte mit zittrigen Fingern das blasse Gesicht. Fuhr sacht über die samtige Haut, die so weich war, wie in seiner Erinnerung. Dann spürte er die Narben und wenn er genauer hinsah, konnte er sie auch sehen. Der Kleine hatte sie nur sehr gekonnte überschminkt.  
Das Licht im Flur ging aus und Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

Ulquiorras Hand bewegte sich. Wie damals legte der Kleine sie auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich herab. Grimmjow wagte nicht zu atmen, wollte diesen unwirklichen Augenblick auf keinen Fall zerstören.  
Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, diesmal nicht zaghaft und kurz, wie an jenem Abend, an dem er das erste Mal von einem Mann geküsst worden war.

Trotz der Erfahrung, die Grimmjow mittlerweile hatte, war dieser erste Kuss immer etwas Besonderes geblieben. Etwas, dass ihn bis heute verfolgt und von dessen Wiederholung er geträumt hatte. Und genau das passierte in diesem Augenblick, der gleichzeitig erschreckend real und unwirklich war.  
Unwirklich, weil es sich genauso anfühlte, wie Grimmjow es sich ausgemalt hatte. Ulquiorras Kuss war weich und fordernd zugleich. Ihre Zungen strichen aneinander entlang, diesmal nicht nur für eine Schrecksekunde, sondern anhaltend und heftig.  
Real übermannten Grimmjow dabei seine Empfindungen. Bald stand er nicht mehr wie erstarrt da, sondern packte Ulquiorras Kopf und ließ seine Hände durch das feine Haar gleiten. Einen kurzen Augenblick später, brachen die sich seit Jahren aufgestauten Empfindungen aus ihm heraus.  
Er packte Ulquiorra am Mantel und zog ihn kommentarlos in das Apartment.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, stieß Grimmjow den blassen Mann jedoch wieder von sich. Ulquiorra prallte gegen die Tür.  
„Verdammt, warum... Warum kommst Du jetzt? Wo warst Du Scheißkerl all die verdammten Jahre...?“ Grimmjows Stimme brach, er packte Ulquiorra wieder und zog ihn zu sich heran. Küsste ihn hart, verlangend, stieß ihm vorwurfsvoll die Zunge in den Mund.

Ulquiorra wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte Grimmjows Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität. Grimmjow presste sich gegen den Kleinen. Zerwühlte dessen Haar, während ihre Küsse tiefer, inniger wurden. In seiner Leiste zuckte es. Seine Lippen wanderten zu Ulquiorras Ohr und seine Zungenspitze spielte mit dem kleinen Ohrring, den er dort entdeckte. Ulquiorras Finger bohrten sich daraufhin in Grimmjows Rücken und er keuchte auf.

Mit fahrigen Händen versuchte er Ulquiorra den Mantel aufzuknöpfen, ohne dabei von ihm abzulassen. Jetzt wo er den Kleinen da hatte, wo er ihn die ganzen fünf verdammten Jahre hatte haben wollen, würde er ihm keine Gelegenheit geben sich weiter als unbedingt notwendig zu entfernen. Es gelang ihm nicht und Grimmjow wurde ungehalten, zerrte an dem Stoff.

Plötzlich schob Ulquiorra ihn mit einer Kraft weg, die ihn erneut in Erstaunen versetzte. In Erstaunen und Angst. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen. Starrte den blassen Mann im Halbdunkeln an.  
Ulquiorra richtete seinen Mantel, zog ihn glatt. Das Gesicht von Grimmjow abgewandt.  
Die Anzeige der Werbetafel tauchte das Wohnzimmer in verstörend rötliche Lichtreflexe.  
Grimmjows Herz verkrampfte sich und Verzweiflung lähmte ihn.  
Er war zu forsch gewesen, zu heftig, hatte den Kleinen zu sehr bedrängt.

Was wusste er schon davon, was Ulquiorra in den letzten Jahren erlebt, was genau ihn hergetrieben hatte? Warum der Kleine ihn geküsst hatte?  
Schon damals hatte Grimmjow den Anderen weder einschätzen noch verstehen können. Was auch zu der Faszination gehörte, die Ulquiorra auf ihn ausübte. Der kleine Scheißkerl durfte jetzt aber auf keinen Fall wieder gehen, selbst wenn er das mit dem Kuss falsch verstanden hatte.  
Reden mussten sie darüber. Und da waren noch so viele andere Dinge; so viele offene Fragen, die Grimmjow endlich beantwortet haben wollte.  
 _Nach fünf verdammten Jahren..._.

Vielleicht sollte er sich entschuldigen. Doch wofür überhaupt? Ulquiorra hatte angefangen. Nur um dann gleich wieder einen Rückzieher zu machen. Verzweifelt und verwirrt presste Grimmjow die Lippen aufeinander. Irgendwas musste er sagen, doch seine Kehle war zugeschnürt. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus, nur sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Die Ungewissheit was jetzt passieren würde, erdrückte ihn erneut und Grimmjow ertrug es nicht länger, war dabei die Fassung zu verlieren.  
Die letzten Jahre hatte er damit zugebracht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrückten, sich zusammenzureißen. Dann der gescheiterte verzweifelte Versuch bei Kurosaki eine Antwort zu finden. Doch diese verrückte Sehnsucht hatte dieser auch nicht stillen können. Stattdessen war sie nur stärker geworden.

Mehr rote Lichtblitze formten bizarre Muster auf Ulquiorras Gesicht, der ihn mit unbewegter Miene anschaute.  
Nichts.  
Grimmjow konnte darin nichts erkennen. Er tappte im Dunkeln.  
Abrupt drehte er sich um. Er verzehrte sich mit rasender Verzweiflung nach Ulquiorra. Der Kleine kannte ihn nur als starken Kerl, der keine Schwäche zeigte. Jetzt wollte Grimmjow nicht, dass der Andere die Tränen sah, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten.

Während er so dastand, senkte er den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Anzeige machte eine Pause und Schatten breitete sich im Raum aus. In der Stille hörte Grimmjow Ulquiorra hinter sich ausatmen, dann raschelte es und der Mantel wurde auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas abgelegt.  
Dann durchzuckte Grimmjow ein elektrischer Schlag. Ulquiorra hatte ihn berührt und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Rückgrat. Die Muskeln in Grimmjows gesamten Körper begannen zu vibrieren, zogen sich zusammen, dehnten sich aus.

„Idiot“, murmelte Ulquiorra erneut und drückte sich von hinten gegen ihn. Kräftige Arme umfassten seine Brust, zogen Grimmjow eng gegen den Körper hinter sich, sorgten dafür, dass er die beschleunigte Atmung hörte und unmissverständlich die Erregung des Anderen spürte.  
Grelles Licht schoss durch den Raum, erhellte ihn, wechselte in rascher Folge, machte den Augenblick zu einem unwirklichen Erlebnis.  
Er drehte sich um, presste sich gegen den Kleinen. Seit dem ersten Kuss, war er bereits steif, mittlerweile so hart, dass es schon fast unerträglich war. Grimmjow drängte sich weiter an Ulquiorra. Erneut war sein Kuss brutal, unkontrolliert. Doch es gab keinen  
Widerstand. Langsam verschwand die Unsicherheit, wurde durch die Erkenntnis ersetzt, dass der Kleine in diesem Augenblick das Gleiche wollte wie er. Dass er nicht gehen würde, jedenfalls nicht so bald.  
Den Gedanken, wie lange Ulquiorra überhaupt bleiben würde, bleiben würde können, verdrängte Grimmjow sofort.

Stattdessen zog er Ulquiorra das Hemd aus der engen Hose. Seine Hände berührten warme Haut. Sie war glatt, weich und dann fuhren seine Finger den Rücken hinauf über wohl definierte Muskelstränge. Ulquiorras Schulterblätter bewegten sich unter seinem Griff, er konnte die Kraft spüren, die sich darin befand und er erinnerte sich.  
Diese Kombination aus der in dem schlanken Körper versteckten Kraft und der inneren Stärke, das war es gewesen, was ihn so anziehend gemacht hatte. Der Kleine war ihm mehr als ebenbürtig, vielleicht sogar stärker als er. Dies war etwas, dass er bei Niemanden sonst so intensiv gespürt hatte. Auch hatte es sich nicht geändert. Dieses unerklärlich starke Verlangen war immer noch da. Die Kraft zu spüren, sie zu beherrschen und gleichzeitig von ihr beherrscht zu werden.  
Er drückte sein Gesicht in Ulquiorras Haar. Der Geruch ging ihm durch und durch, machte ihn high. Grimmjow stöhnte.

Ulquiorra rieb sich mit schlängelnden Bewegungen an ihm. Die elegante Weste, die er gerade noch getragen hatte, fiel zu Boden und er packte Grimmjows T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Danach trafen sich ihre Augen.

Ein Feuerwerk an Farben sprudelte aus der Werbetafel und spiegelte sich darin.

Beide waren außer Atem. Ulquiorra strich Grimmjow eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, seinen Mund leicht zu dem halbseitigen Schmunzeln verzogen, dass Grimmjow so vermisst hatte.  
„Es ist immer noch blau, das hätte ich nicht erwartet,“ sagte er leise, dann packte er Grimmjow an den Schultern. Mit festem Griff strich er über die muskulösen Arme. Grimmjow erschauerte unter der Berührung. Die schlanken Finger fuhren über seinen Bizeps, wanderten über die durch regelmäßiges Training gestählte Brust bis hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel. Verharrten dort, als er seine Muskeln anspannte. In dem blaugrünen Lichtspiel, das jetzt durch den Raum tanzte, sah Grimmjow lustvolle Anerkennung im Gesicht des Kleinen. Die hautfarbenen Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt und ein tiefes Seufzten drang daraus hervor.  
Grimmjows Herz schlug wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Er war besessen. Von den tiefgrünen Augen, die ihn verzehrend anblickten. Besessen davon, Ulquiorra zu berühren und endlich all das zu tun, wovon er all die Jahre geträumt hatte.

Grimmjow streckte seine Finger aus und fuhr ebenfalls über Ulquiorras Brust. Schweiß sammelte sich in seiner Leiste. Er begann an den Hemdknöpfen zu fummeln und einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen.  
Ulquiorras Atem wurde tiefer, dann zog er die Luft scharf ein, als Grimmjow ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streifte. Eine unerträgliche Spannung zerrte an ihnen. Verlangte danach sich zu entladen.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und beide zuckten zusammen, blickten aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster, hinüber zu dem Haus gegenüber.  
Auf dem Dach hatte sich eine laut lachende Gruppe eingefunden und eine Sektflasche geöffnet, diese wurde jetzt herumgereicht. Musik überlagerte die Stimmen und im Schein der flackernden Werbetafel wurde überschwänglich gelacht und gefeiert. Einer aus der Gruppe sah zu ihnen herüber und winkte ihnen zu.

Der Ausdruck auf Ulquiorras Gesicht änderte sich, wurde ernst. „Etwas mehr Privatsphäre scheint mir angebracht.“  
Grimmjow packte die Hand des Kleinen und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Im Schlafzimmer sorgte er dafür, dass der Rolladen herunter fuhr und sie vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Die Tür schloss er jedoch nicht und so drangen weiterhin die Musik und auch das Licht und Farbspiel von Gegenüber dezent in den Raum.  
Als er sich wieder zum Bett umdrehte, hatte Ulquiorra seine restlichen Kleider ausgezogen und stand nackt vor ihm. Und er begehrte ihn. Grimmjow kam das alles immer noch wie ein Traum vor, aber als sein Blick auf die Lenden seines Freundes fiel, musste er grinsen. Es war unverkennbar, Ulquiorra war erregt und das nicht zu knapp.  
Während er auf den Kleinen zuging, öffnete er seinen Gürtel und als er mit Ulquiorra auf das Bett fiel, war er genauso nackt wie der Andere.

Keuchend erkundeten sie einander. Grimmjow ergötze sich an der schlanken Gestalt des Kleinen, der Festigkeit seines Körpers. Er genoss Ulquiorras harten Griff, als dieser ihn massierte. Bald stöhnten sie beide und der Druck wurde unerträglich. Unter ihm rutschte Ulquiorra etwas hoch, drehte sich auf den Bauch, bot ihm einen perfekten Blick auf sein wohlgeformtes Hinterteil. Dann sah Ulquiorra ihn fragend über die Schulter hinweg an. Grimmjow wusste genau, was der Kleine wollte. Alles andere konnte er irgendwie immer noch nicht begreifen.  
Er befand sich gerade inmitten eines Traums, dessen Höhepunkt zum Greifen nahe war.

„Schublade, Nachtschrank“, stieß er atemlos hervor. „Da ist alles drin....“  
Grimmjows Hand massierte Ulquiorras Hinterteil, während dieser sich streckte und holte was sie benötigten.

Danach dauerte es nicht lange, bis Grimmjow die Antwort bekam, auf die er fünf verdammte Jahre gewartet hatte.


	3. 20.000 Lux ~ Tag mit Wolken am Himmel

Sanft aber unbarmherzig kroch Sonnenlicht in das Zimmer und kitzelte Grimmjow an der Nase. Im Halbschlaf drehte er sich um, versteckte sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Zufriedene Erschöpfung sorgte dafür, dass er wieder wegdämmerte und sich weiter zusammen rollte, wobei ein leichtes Ziehen in den Beinen ihn an die ausdauernde Aktivität der letzten Nacht erinnerte.  
Das weckte nicht nur Grimmjows Geist, auch sein Körper regte sich deutlich. Die Hand zur anderen Seite des Bettes ausstreckend, grinste er in das Kissen. Doch seine Finger fassten ins Leere und von Schlaf benebelt, tastete er ziellos umher. Fand nichts, als das bereits kalte Laken.

Grimmjow öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, rieb mit einer Hand darüber, während er sich mit dem anderen Arm aufstützte. Der Platz neben ihm war leer. Schlagartig war er wach, warf sich herum und suchte das Zimmer ab. Der Kleine war nicht da. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und Angst erfasste ihn. Er stand auf und taumelte zur Tür.

Das Rollo im Wohnzimmer war halb-herunter gefahren worden. Durch den unteren Teil und den schmalen Öffnungen zwischen den Lamellen wurde der Raum mit Streifen aus Licht durchzogen. Hecktisch schaute Grimmjow sich um, seine Blicke jagten durch das Zimmer. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder sah er verzweifelt in die gleichen, leeren Ecken. Übersah Ulquiorras Mantel, der zusammen mit seinem Hemd und der Weste ordentlich über der Lehne des Sofas lag. Der Gedanke, dass der Kleine erneut einfach ins Nichts verschwunden war, ließ ihn panisch werden.        
   
„Ich bin hier“, sagte Ulquiorra sanft.  
  
Grimmjow machte einen Satz in den Raum und seine Augen flogen zu dem Teil, der bisher außerhalb seines Blickfeldes gelegen hatte. Dort lehnte der Kleine lässig an der Küchenzeile, nur mit der schwarzen Stoffhose bekleidet und eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand, an der er vorsichtig nippte.      
Erleichtert fuhr Grimmjow sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. Zögerlich näherte er sich dem anderen Mann. Ulquiorra drehte sich um und griff nach oben in das mittlere Fach des Hängeschranks und holte eine Tasse heraus.

Das dezente Muskelspiel und die geschmeidigen Bewegungen sorgten dafür, dass Verlangen Grimmjow überkam. Er wollte die feste und doch so samtige Haut erneut unter seinen Fingern spüren. Er näherte sich Ulquiorra. Der hatte die Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine gestellt und den Startknopf gedrückt. Das Mahlwerk ratterte los und seine Hände berührten Ulquiorras Hüften, glitten nach vorne, strichen über den flachen Bauch, mogelten sich unter den Hosenbund und verharrten dann dort an Ort und Stelle.  
Unter seiner Berührung zuckten die Muskeln des Kleinen. Grimmjow fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und beugte sich vor. Trat so nah wie möglich an seinen Freund heran, der sich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn lehnte.  
Er drückte seine Stirn an Ulquiorras Hinterkopf und atmete tief ein. Das Aroma von frischem Kaffee umwehte sie und vermischte sich mit Ulquiorras Duft. Eine lang vermisste Wärme durchströmte ihn. In diesem Augenblick gab es keine Ungewissheit und alle Fragen waren vergessen.

Als Grimmjow wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde nie enden,  schob Ulquiorra eine Hand auf die seine und drückte diese kurz. Zog sich dann aus der Umarmung und reichte ihm den Becher.    
Sie blickten sich an, tranken gleichzeitig einen Schluck, ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Das Schweigen hielt an und die Ungewissheit und Fragen kehrten zurück.

Dass sein Freund nicht für immer bleiben würde, war Grimmjow vom ersten Augenblick an klar gewesen. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft. Doch wann würde er gehen und wieso war er gekommen? Wieso gerade jetzt? Er musste den Kleinen zur Rede stellen.  
Doch Grimmjow blieb stumm, stand wieder einmal da, wie ein Idiot. So viele Dinge brannten auf seiner Zunge, doch er brachte sie nicht über die Lippen.  
  
„Kann ich dein Bad benutzen? Ich muss duschen“, fragte Ulquiorra stattdessen in die Stille.  
Grimmjow umfasste seine Tasse fester, nickte automatisch. „Jo. Ist etwas unordentlich, hab keinen Besuch erwartet“, antwortete er nach einem Augenblick.    
Der Kleine stellte seine Tasse ab. Als Ulquiorra dann an ihm vorbei ging, strichen seine Fingerspitzen über seine Hüfte. Die einfache Berührung brachte Grimmjow fast dazu, nach der blassen Hand zu greifen und den Kleinen erneut an sich zu ziehen. Doch er tat es nicht und beobachtete nur mit schwerem Herzen, wie sein Freund auf dem Weg zum Bad das Hemd vom Sofa aufhob und mitnahm.

Während das Wasser in der Dusche rauschte, konnte Grimmjow keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Unruhig lief er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Fluchte immer wieder über seine Unfähigkeit die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er wusste nicht, wie er es angehen sollte. Sie hatten bisher kaum miteinander gesprochen. Trotzdem war die letzte Nacht unglaublich gewesen. Da hatte es keine Worte gebraucht, sie hatten auch so gewusst, was der Andere wollte.  
  
Mit Ulquiorra unter sich hatte er es mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit bis hoch an die Himmelspforte geschafft. Danach war der Kleine nicht zu kurz gekommen, selbst wenn er es wie schon bei Ichigo,  nur mit der Hand gemacht hatte.  
Der Kleine hatte sich nicht beschwert und die Sehnsucht, die Grimmjow in den letzten Jahren gequälte hatte, war für einen kurzen Moment gestillt gewesen. In diesem Moment, als sein Freund vollkommen entspannt und noch schwer atmend in seinem Arm gelegen hatte. Doch, wie gerade eben, war dieser Augenblick viel zu schnell wieder von der nagenden Ungewissheit über ihre Zukunft verdrängt worden.  
   
Grimmjow blieb stehen und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Diese Ungewissheit ließ ihn nicht los. Weder wusste er wo Ulquiorra gewesen war, noch was er gemacht hatte und was nach dieser Nacht noch dazu kam, mit wem er zusammen gewesen war.    
     
Ein kurzer heller Piepser schallte plötzlich durch die Stille. Aufgeschreckt blickte Grimmjow in die Richtung, aus der der Ton gekommen war und aus der jetzt ein dumpfes Brummen erklang. Es kam aus Ulquiorras Mantel.

Ein Handy.

Sobald es aufhörte zu vibrieren, schaute Grimmjow kurz zum Bad. Noch immer konnte man Wasser laufen hören. Mit einem nervösen Kribbeln im Bauch näherte er sich dem Sofa. Langsam strich er über den weichen Stoff des Mantels. Das der Kleine ein Handy hatte, wunderte ihn nicht, aber das jemand die Nummer kannte während ihm diese, wie alles andere, unbekannt war, versetzte Grimmjow einen Stich. Und der Anrufer schien es gewohnt zu sein, Ulquiorra umgehend zu erreichen, denn er versuchte es erneut.  
Grimmjow packte den Mantel am Kragen, während sein Blick angespannt zum Bad huschte. Alles war ruhig, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Ulquiorra gleich auftauchen würde. Nur der Vibrationsalarm des Handys schallte weiter fordernd durch das Zimmer.  
Hecktisch hob er den Mantel hoch, griff nach innen, doch in der Tasche dort war nichts. Was er tat, konnte ihm nur Ärger einbringen, dennoch machte Grimmjow weiter. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, musste die Nummer sehen, vielleicht wurde auch ein Name angezeigt. Es war, als wenn das Handy auf einmal zu einem Fenster in Ulquiorras verborgenes Leben geworden war.

Grimmjow drehte den Mantel um und griff dann blind in eine der Außentaschen. Seine Finger berührten etwas Kaltes. Etwas, das sich wie von selbst gefährlich in seine Hand schmiegte. Doch das, was er da festhielt, war kein Handy. Eine Waffe, durchzuckte es ihn, und Grimmjow brach kalter Schweiß aus, panisch zog er seine Hand zurück.

Aus dem Nichts strömte warmer Atem über seinen Nacken. Der Mantel fiel schwer zurück auf das Sofa. Im nächsten Augenblick legten sich Ulquiorras kräftige Finger um seinen Hals und ein starker Arm schlang sich um seine Taille und presste ihn an den Körper hinter ihn.  
„Meine Sachen sind tabu“, flüsterte Ulquiorra ihm leise ins Ohr. Die warmen Finger des Kleinen  strichen gezielt über seine Halsschlagader und den Kehlkopf, hinderten Grimmjow daran nervös zu schlucken. Ulquiorra brauchte jetzt nur fest zu zudrücken und er würde innerhalb weniger Sekunden bewusstlos sein.

Der Druck um seinen Hals erhöhte sich. Grimmjow stand angespannt und vollkommen regungslos da. Dann löste Ulquiorra seinen Griff, küsste ihn seitlich auf den Hals und trat zur Seite, um die Weste vom Sofa aufzuheben.  
Grimmjow schluckte und atmete tief durch. Es brodelte in ihm und er ballte seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten. Der Kleine zog sich unbeeindruckt an und bekam nichts davon mit, das der Andere nahe daran war zu explodieren.

„Und? Das war es jetzt? Du verschwindest einfach wieder?“, brach es aus Grimmjow heraus.  
Ulquiorra zog den Mantel an. „Sei nicht albern,“ sagte er emotionslos, blickte dann aber auf.  Studierte Grimmjow, der schwer atmend um Fassung rang.  
„Idiot,“ murmelte er dann, machte einen schnellen Schritt auf den Anderen zu, der zurückwich.

Grimmjow wollte nicht von dem Kleinen berührt werden. Nicht, wenn das das Einzige war, was Ulquiorra von ihm wollte.  
„Nur, um mit dir Sex zu haben, hätte ich all die Mühen sicher nicht auf mich genommen“, sagte Ulquiorra und folgte Grimmjow, bis dieser mit dem Rücken am Küchentisch stand und nicht weiter zurück konnte.  
Grimmjow packte den Kleinen bei den Schultern und hielt ihn auf Abstand. „Warum jetzt erst? Wo warst Du diese ganzen fünf verdammten Jahre?“, stieß er aus. Endlich war sie raus, die Frage, die ihn die ganze Zeit am Meisten gequält hatte.

Ein weiteres Mal meldete  
sich Ulquiorras Handy. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, ließ der Kleine beide Hände in die Manteltaschen gleiten.  
Grimmjow brach erneut kalter Schweiß aus. Er wusste nichts von Ulquiorras Absichten. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er dessen Worten trauen konnte, die in der Vergangenheit oft doppeldeutig gewesen waren. Und mit dem Wissen zu was der Kleine fähig war und was sich in einer der Manteltaschen befand, ignorierte Grimmjow sein Gewissen und verließ sich auf seinen Instinkt. Dieser sagte ihm, dass er jetzt handeln und das Nachdenken auf später verschieben sollte  

Er spannte alle Muskeln an, machte sich bereit, den Kleinen k.o. zu schlagen.  
Als Ulquiorra den Blick nach unten auf das Handy richtete, ballte Grimmjow seine rechte Hand zur Faust und langte mit der Linken nach Ulquiorras anderen Arm, welcher in der Tasche mit der Waffe steckte. Doch der Andere war schneller. Im gleichen Augenblick, indem das Handy abrupt aufhörte zu vibrieren, zog Ulquiorra die Hand aus der Manteltasche, wich Grimmjows Hand aus und umfasste dessen halb erhobene rechte Faust.  „Du reagierst wie immer über“, sagte er dann betont ruhig, dabei sah er Grimmjow tief in die Augen. Sobald die Spannung in Grimmjows Körper nachließ, gab er dessen Faust frei.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Heute Nachmittag wird etwas für dich geliefert. Also bleib Zuhause, frei hast du sowieso“, fügte Ulquiorra hinzu.    
Grimmjow öffnete den Mund, doch der Kleine bewegte sich blitzschnell, packte seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn hinunter, hinderte ihn daran etwas zu sagen, indem er die Lippen auf Grimmjows presste. Im ersten Augenblick reagierte dieser wieder instinktiv und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, dann stieß er Ulquiorra jedoch von sich.

„Fick Dich“, fluchte Grimmjow und fuhr sich über den Mund.  
Er hatte genug. Egal wie sehr er den Kleinen wollte, er wollte keine Spielchen spielen, wollte wissen woran er war und er wollte sich nicht von Ulquiorra sagen lassen, was er zu tun hatte.  
Der stand ruhig da. Beobachtete, wie Grimmjow sich durch die Haare fuhr und tonlos vor sich hin fluchte, wobei er den Boden anstarrte.

Ulquiorra seufzte. „Ich werde nicht einfach verschwinden. Nicht bevor ich Orihime ebenfalls wiedergesehen habe. Da wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn Du sie kontaktieren und etwas für dieses Wochenende verabreden könntest.“  
Grimmjow hörte auf zu fluchen und suchte Ulquiorras Blick. Der hatte sich abgewandt und ging auf die Tür zu.  
„Nimm dir besser die ganze nächste Woche frei. Auch das sollte kein Problem sein, Du hast genug Überstunden angesammelt und dein Chef hat Dich schon mehrfach gedrängt, diese endlich zu nehmen. Du wirst Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchen. Die Entscheidung, die du zu treffen hast, wird nicht leicht sein,“ sagte Ulquiorra sehr ernst.  
Bei diesen Worten erstarrte Grimmjow und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sein Leben ein offenes Buch für den Kleinen war. Er schluckte, während Ulquiorra die Tür öffnete.  
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend zum Essen. Lies deine Post, dort wirst du einen Hinweis finden, warum ich erst jetzt kommen konnte.“

Damit verließ der Kleine das Apartment und Grimmjow stand erneut mit offenem Mund da. Konnte sich genauso wenig bewegen, wie an dem gestrigen Abend, als sein Freund plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und zur Tür stürzte, war von dem Kleinen nichts mehr zu sehen.      
Grimmjow trat weiter in den leeren Flur. Die kühle Luft, die über seine nackten Beine und Arme strich, ließ ihn frösteln. Dennoch bewegte er sich eine ganze Weile nicht, starrte nur auf die Tür am Ende des Flurs. In seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen herrschte wildes Chaos.

Schließlich fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde tun, was Ulquiorra gesagt hatte. Zuerst würde er die Post durchsehen, dann Orihime anrufen und danach in der Redaktion. Damit würde er die Zeit, bis heute Abend schon irgendwie herumbringen, bis er Ulquiorra wieder sehen würde und dann würde der Kleine ihm Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Grimmjow, warte!“ Kurosakis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah erbost auf. Der Ärger darüber, wie Ulquiorra gerade mit ihm umgesprungen war, war keineswegs abgeklungen und dass Ichigo mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn vor ihm stand, machte es nicht besser.  
„Der Typ da gerade eben, Grimmjow – Mensch, wie der aussah, wie ein Krimineller! Wegen den Narben und so.“  Während Ichigo sprach, ging er auf Grimmjow zu und legte ihm dann beide Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Bei diesen Dating Agenturen weiß man nie, was man bekommt. Man Grimm, warum bist du nicht einfach rüber gekommen. Du weißt doch, dass ich dafür immer zu haben bin ... als Freund.“        
Ichigo machte den Eindruck, als wenn er Grimmjow am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und in seine Wohnung ziehen wollte. Und das war ein weiterer Grund, warum es nicht mit ihnen funktioniert hatte. Grimmjow brauchte niemanden, der ihn beschützte und dafür Sorgte, dass er jedem Ärger möglichst aus dem Weg ging.  
Dass hatte schon bei Orihime nicht geklappt. Außerdem war der Kerl besitzergreifend und eifersüchtig. Das Angebot, was er Grimmjow gerade gemacht hatte, war nur ein weiterer Versuch, ihn zurückzugewinnen. Dazu hatte Ichigo ihm eindeutig hinterher spioniert und das machte Grimmjow richtig wütend.  
   
„Wen ich ficke, geht dich nichts an, Kurosaki“, fauchte er und stieß Ichigo so heftig zurück, dass der fast ebenso große, aber deutlich schmächtigere Mann sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
„Kapier es endlich!“ Grimmjow packte Ichigo am Shirt und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran: “Es ist verdammt noch mal aus. Und selbst wenn dein Arsch der Letzte auf dieser beschissenen Welt wäre, würde ich mich lieber selber kastrieren, als meinen Schwanz da nochmal rein zustecken!“, schrie er den Anderen direkt in das entsetzte Gesicht. Dann ließ Grimmjow Ichigo los, fixierte ihn aber weiter bedrohlich.  
Die Augen des orange-haarigen Medizinstudenten blieben nur einen Augenblick geweitet, dann verschwand das Entsetzen und seine Miene verdunkelte sich.  
„Das wird dir noch leid tun, Jaegerjaquez“, zischte Ichigo und funkelte Grimmjow böse an, bevor er sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und in seinem Apartment verschwand.

Grimmjow schluckte. Verletzter Stolz war gefährlich und nichts anderes hatte er in Kurosakis Augen gerade gesehen.  Er hatte es mal wieder auf die Spitze getrieben und so leidenschaftlich wie Ichigo seinen Freunden zur Seite stand, genauso beharrlich machte er Leuten, die er als das Gegenteil ansah, das Leben zu Hölle. Und gerade eben hatte Grimmjow in Ichigos Gunst die Seiten gewechselt.  
„Scheiße“, stieß er deshalb laut aus, sobald er zurück in seiner Wohnung und die Tür krachend ins Schloss gefallen war. Aufsehen und Ärger konnte er gerade jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen. Genauso wenig wie jemanden, der ihm hinterher spionierte und nach einer Gelegenheit Ausschau hielt, um sich an ihm zu rächen.

Erschöpft fiel er lang auf das Sofa und schloss die Augen.  


 

~ ☼ ~

Lautes Klingeln holte Grimmjow mehrere Stunden später aus dem tiefen Schlaf, in den er gefallen war. Er strauchelte zur Tür, riss diese auf und fuhr sich über die Augen, bevor er aufblickte.  
Sein Gegenüber hob indigniert eine dünne Augenbraue und musterte ihn abfällig von  Kopf bis Fuß, um dann die Nase zu rümpfen und einen Schritt zurück zu treten.      
„Ich wurde beauftragt, ihnen dies hier zu überbringen“, säuselte der Mann und reichte Grimmjow einen Kleidersack, den er gekonnt auf einem weiß behandschuhten Finger balancierte.  
    Noch im Halbschlaf packte Grimmjow den Sack und warf ihn sich einfach über den Arm.  
Die Augenbraue wanderte weiter nach oben und der Mann zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Dies benötigen sie unzweifelhaft ebenfalls“, sagte er und hielt Grimmjow eine Hochglanzpapier-Tasche vor die Nase.  Grimmjow packte die genauso respektlos, wie den Kleidersack und grinste frech zuruck: “Wenn du meinst“,  erwiderte er, kratze sich im Schritt und zog dann seine Unterhose zurecht, die zusammen mit dem zerknitterten T-Shirt, das einzige war, was er seit dem Morgen trug.  
Die Hand des Mannes sank nach unten und mit einem angedeuteten Nicken verabschiedete er sich und stakste steif den Flur Richtung Ausgang hinunter.        

„Lackaffe“, murmelte Grimmjow immer noch grinsend, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und die Sachen auf das Sofa, während er zur Kaffeemaschine schlürfte. Dort kippte er den kalten Inhalt aus der Tasse, die Ulquiorra für ihn gemacht hatte weg.  In der Zeit, in der frischer Kaffee in die Tasse tropfte, kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.    

Die unliebsame Begegnung mit Ichigo verdrängte Grimmjow sofort und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Kleidersack, der gemächlich von der Lehne des Sofas rutschte.  
Das musste die Lieferung sein, von der Ulquiorra gesprochen hatte. Er versuchte den Schriftzug zu lesen, der dezent auf der Seite aufgedruckt war, schaffte es jedoch nicht, denn die edle graue Hülle sank mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden. Grimmjow stellte den Kaffee weg, ging zum Sofa, hob das Teil auf und las die Aufschrift.

Wie der Überbringer, kam sie aus einer gänzlich anderen Welt. Die der Schönen und Reichen, die von seiner Lichtjahre entfernt war. Neugierig öffnete er die Hülle und zog den Inhalt heraus. Seine Finger strichen über den fein gewebten, seidig glänzenden Stoff  in Anthrazit. Am unteren Ende des Ärmels hielt er inne und pfiff durch die Zähne.   _Armani_ – Es passte zu dem Kleinen und Grimmjow zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass der Anzug ihm passen würde. Für so etwas hatte Ulquiorra schon immer  
einen Blick gehabt.  

Als er in die Papiertasche schauen wollte, klingelte dumpf von irgendwo sein Handy. Hecktisch ließ Grimmjow alles fallen. Sprintete zum Schlafzimmer, dort auf dem Boden lag seine Jeans. Mit angehaltenem Atem zog er es aus der Gesäßtasche, schnaubte jedoch enttäuscht als er die Nummer sah.

„Hallo Prinzessin“, sagte er und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ist er bei Dir?“ Orihimes Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung überschlug sich.  
Erneut hielt Grimmjow den Atem an. „Wer?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Na, Ul... Du weißt schon! Ichigo hat mich gerade angerufen und wollte wissen, ob ich den Typen kennen würde, der die Nacht bei dir verbracht hat. So, wie Ichigo den beschrieben hat, kann das nur einer sein.“  
Dazu sagte Grimmjow nichts. Orihimes aufgeregtes Atmen war deutlich zu hören. Er packte das Handy fester.  
„Grimmjow! Was ist passiert? So sauer habe ich Ichigo noch nie erlebt. Das ist nicht gut, er hat mir wirklich Angst gemacht.“  
Nach dem ersten Satz senkte Orihime abrupt die Stimme und im Hintergrund hörte Grimmjow ihren Mann etwas zu ihr sagen.  
„Nein, Schatz, es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut. Ich telefoniere mit Grimm. Wollte nur nachfragen, ob Ichigo ihm die Kekse gegeben hat.“  
Sobald Orihime aufhörte zu sprechen, fragte Grimmjow: „Was hast du Kurosaki gesagt?“  
„Nichts natürlich und das ich keine Ahnung habe, wer das gewesen ist. Was glaubst Du denn? Ich würde ihn niemals verraten! Grimmjow, wenn Du Ichigos Stimme gehört hättest. Mir ist es kalt den Rücken runter gelaufen.“  
Grimmjow atmete geräuschvoll aus. Am anderen Ende hörte er Orihime Ulquiorras Namen in den Hörer hauchen.  
„Ja, er war hier und ich sehe ihn heute Abend wieder und er will dich ebenfalls treffen.“  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann drang leises Schluchzen an sein Ohr.  
„Prinzessin, nicht, bitte nicht weinen. Es ist alles okay. Dem Kleinen geht es gut und es wird ihm nichts passieren. Hörst Du?“  
Ein Knistern ertönte und das Schluchzen war nur noch gedämpft zu hören. Er nahm das Handy ebenfalls vom Ohr und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Orihime war schon immer emotional gewesen, doch seit sie wieder schwanger war, war es unerträglich. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie ihr Mann das aushielt.  
Als sie seinen Namen rief, brachte Grimmjow das Handy wieder in Position.  
„Er will mich treffen? Wann?“ Orihime schniefte, ihre Stimme hatte einen leichten Hall und er vermutete, dass sie sich ins Bad zurückgezogen hatte.  
„Ich soll etwas mit Dir ausmachen. Sonntagnachmittag vielleicht? Im Café im Park? Da sind viele Leute und es ist ein unauffälliger Platz“, schlug Grimmjow vor.  
„Ja, klingt gut. Ich wollte sowieso mit meinem Jungen dorthin. 15:00 Uhr. Falls es nicht klappt schick mir eine SMS, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen.“  
Bevor Orihime auflegte, hörte Grimmjow noch wie sie ihrem Mann erneut zurief, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung sei.

Er warf das Handy auf den Küchentisch und setzte sich.  
Einen Termin mit Orihime hatte er verabredet, Ulquiorras Lieferung war angekommen, nun fehlte nur noch die Post, die ihm laut dem Kleinen eine weitere Frage beantworten sollte.  
Fahrig schob Grimmjow die Umschläge auseinander, dabei fiel ein Weißer zu Boden, der oben auf dem Haufen gelegen hatte. Den ignorierte er, denn ein anderer hellgrauer Umschlag weckte sein Interesse. Auf dem Recyclingpapier war ein ihm wohl bekanntes Wappen aufgedruckt. Die Kriminalpolizei hatte ihm etwas mitzuteilen und noch während er den Umschlag aufriss dämmerte es Grimmjow. Bereits als er Yoruichis Glückwunschkarte gestern gelesen hatte, hätte es ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen.

Die zehn Jahre waren um, seine Akte bei der Polizei war gelöscht worden. Er war wieder ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, hatte eine weiße Weste und hatte damit seine Privatsphäre wieder. Ohne Richterlichen Beschluss durfte er nun weder über eine längere Zeit observiert werden, noch durfte man seine Post oder Telefon überwachen. Die Gefahr, für Ulquiorra entdeckt zu werden, war praktisch nicht mehr existent.      
Grimmjow zerknüllte das Schreiben in der Hand und lachte gequält auf.  
Er war so ein Idiot.  
Seine Hand begann zu zittern und er musste heftig blinzeln. Die Wut über seine eigene Dummheit trieb im Tränen in die Augen.

Gerade jetzt, wo die Polizei keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, musste er sich Ichigo zum Feind machen. In einem schwachen Moment hatte er dem orange-haarigen Kerl erzählt, wie er Orihime kennengelernt hatte und das er damals Glück gehabt hatte, nicht im Jugendknast gelandet zu sein.  

Jetzt gingen ihm die Worte der Prinzessin nicht aus dem Kopf. Was würde Ichigo tun? Würde er soweit gehen und die Polizei rufen, wenn er Ulquiorra, den er ja anscheinen  für einen Callboy hielt, noch einmal hier sah? Er musste es dem Kleinen sagen. Das Risiko, dass dieser noch einmal hierher kam, war zu groß.  

„So eine verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte Grimmjow, wischte sich verärgert über die feuchten Augen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Umschlag, der vorhin auf den Boden gefallen war. Er hob ihn auf. Auf dem blütenweißen Papier stand kein Absender und zugeklebt war er auch nicht. Er öffnete ihn und zog eine Karte heraus.  
_Las Noches_ stand auf der ebenfalls weißen Karte. Der Name kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Auf der andern Seite befand sich eine Adresse und eine Uhrzeit.      
  
Dann erinnerte Grimmjow sich. _Las Noches_ gehörte auch zu dieser anderen Welt, die für ihn unerreichbar war. Für Ulquiorra aber anscheinend nicht. Es war ein Spanisches Lokal, besser gesagt mehr ein Club mit Spanischem Ambiente, indem man als Normalsterblicher kaum bis gar nicht eine Reservierung bekam. Deshalb auch der Anzug, ohne entsprechende Kleidung ging da mit Sicherheit gar nichts. Und der kleine Scheißkerl hatte natürlich alles geplant und die Karte hier hingelegt, während er noch geschlafen hatte.    
Grimmjow sah zur Uhr am Herd, fluchte und sprang auf.  
Fast 18:00 Uhr und die Reservierung war für 20:00 Uhr. Noch hatte er keine genaue Ahnung, wie er zu dem Lokal kommen wurde, ob seine Dreckskare von Auto überhaupt ansprang. Duschen und sich anziehen musste er auch noch. Eilig ging er in Richtung Bad.

Auf halben Weg schlug sein Handy erneut an. „Was denn noch...“, rief er genervt, stürmte unwirsch zurück zum Küchentisch, wo er das Gerät liegen gelassen hatte.  
Eine SMS von einer unterdrückten Nummer. „Ein Taxi holt dich um 19.30Uhr ab. Sei pünktlich.“      
Der kleine Kontrollfreak, überließ nichts dem Zufall, dachte Grimmjow, konnte sich ein erfreutes Grinsen aber dennoch nicht verkneifen.  

 

 

~ ☼ ~

Pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr schlug Grimmjow angespannt die Tür des Taxis zu. Natürlich war er zu spät fertig geworden und natürlich hatte der Kleine dem Taxifahrer das schon angekündigt. Und mit einkalkuliert, denn sie brauchten weniger als zwanzig Minuten bis zum _Las Noches_.    

Grimmjow zupfte an seiner Anzugjacke, die perfekt saß und auch wenn er wusste, dass er darin gut aussah, fühlte er sich unwohl. Der Türsteher sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken passieren. Er betrat das Lokal. Gitarren Musik klang aus dem hinteren Teil und seine auf Hochglanz polierten neuen Lederschuhe, die mit dem Anzug geliefert worden waren, machten auffällige Geräusche auf dem dunklen Holzboden. Das Lokal war wie erwartet gut besucht, alle Tische waren bereits besetzt.

„Haben sie reserviert?“, fragte eine langbeinige Kellnerin in einem sündhaft engen Kleid mit rauchiger Stimme.

Grimmjow grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Kellnerin lächelte ihn professionell an und schürzte bedauernd ihre roten Lippen. Als sie ihn wohl bitten wollte wieder zu gehen, wurde Grimmjows Grinsen breiter.  Ich werde erwartet. Ein Freund hat reserviert“, erklärte er keck.

Bevor er losgegangen war, hatte er noch das Internet bemüht. Nicht nur das scharfe Spanische Essen machte den Ruf des _Las Noches_ aus, sondern vor allem das erotische Ambiente zog besonders Gäste mit gut gefülltem Geldbeutel an. Zum lasziven Rhythmus der Tangomusik holte Grimmjow mit einer lässigen Handbewegung die Karte aus der Tasche, die Ulquiorra ihm da gelassen hatte.  
  
Die Kellnerin warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann wanderten ihre Augen zurück zu seinem blauen Schopf. „Verzeihen sie, Herr Jaegerjaquez, ich habe sie nicht sofort erkannt. Bitte folgen sie mir.“  Sie drehte sich um und ging mit schwingenden Hüften voraus.  
Auf dem Weg in den hinteren Bereich griff sie nach zwei Karten. Grimmjow folgte ihr. Sie führte ihn durch das Lokal bis zu einem Tisch, der sich am Rand der Tanzfläche im Halbdunkeln befand. Während er der rassigen Schönheit nachging, entging Grimmjow nicht, dass er ebenfalls anerkennend gemustert wurde.  

Kleidung machte Leute und die Frauen, die ihm gerade mit ihren Blicken seinen teuren Armani Anzug auszogen, sahen ihn sonst auf der Straße nicht mit dem Arsch an. Genauso wenig wie die Männer. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie die feinen Herrschaften ungeschminkt und ohne ihre Klamotten aussahen. Falscher Schein und Lügen hatten seiner Schwester das Leben gekostet, darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Den Anzug hatte er nur angezogen, um hier reinzukommen und Ulquiorra zu treffen.

Der stellte gerade sein Weinglas ab und erhob sich mit den gewohnt sparsamen Bewegungen, die Grimmjow schon immer an ihm bewundert hatte und die ihn erregten, selbst wenn darin absolut nichts Erotisches lag.   
In dem dämmrigen Licht funkelten Ulquiorras grüne Augen. Von den Narben war auf den ersten  
Blick wieder nichts zu sehen, seine markant helle Haut war so ebenmässig, wie der tiefschwarze Anzug, den er trug und der dem Kleinen auf den Leib geschneidert schien.

Die Kellnerin legte die Karten auf den Tisch und zog den Stuhl für Grimmjow zurück.  
„Der Anzug steht dir gut“, sagte Ulquiorra, während er der Kellnerin signalisierte Wein nachzuschenken.  
Das halbseitige Schmunzeln des Kleinen brachte Grimmjow dazu, seine Beschwerde darüber, dass ihm ja keine Wahl geblieben war, als diesen anzuziehen, herunter zu schlucken.  

Ulquiorra hob sein Glas und sie stießen an.  
„Auf Dich“, sagte er erstaunlich ernst, trank einen Schluck. Das Schmunzeln verschwand, Ulquiorra brach den Blickkontakt ab und griff nach der Karte.  
Grimmjow runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und nahm seine Karte ebenfalls auf.  
Etwas bedrückendes lag plötzlich in der Luft und darauf war er ganz und gar nicht vorbereitet, noch hatte er es erwartet. Die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Abend in der WG kam hoch. Sollte auch dies ein Abschiedsessen werden? Nachdem was Ulquiorra ihm heute morgen gesagt hatte, hatte es überhaupt nicht danach geklungen.  
Verärgert starrte Grimmjow weiter in die Karte, die ausschließlich in Spanisch verfasst war. Mit einem genervten Seufzer schlug er sie zu, nahm einen großen Schluck von dem schweren Rotwein.          
„Wir sind Sonntagnachmittag mit Orihime im Café im Park verabredet“, erklärte er, um den Kleinen an seine Worte zu erinnern, die plötzlich eine Lüge zu sein schienen.    
Ulquiorra studierte weiter seine Karte und gab kein Anzeichen, dass ihn interessierte, was Grimmjow  gesagt hatte.  
„Verdammt, ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen und ich kann die Scheiß Karte nicht lesen“, sagte er scharf und lehnte sich zurück, fixierte den anderen Mann. Der rührte sich weder, noch sagte er etwas.

So wie Ulquiorra sich verhielt, musste er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Warum sonst konnte der Kleine ihm nicht in die Augen sehen?    
Das war es dann also gewesen. Er würde nachdem Essen wieder ins Nichts verschwinden, genau wie damals. Orihime würde mehr als enttäuscht sein und er? Grimmjow konnte nicht sagen was er gerade fühlte. Hauptsächlich war er wütend auf Ulquiorra reingefallen zu sein. Ein Teil wollte dies immer noch nicht wahrhaben, denn der Kleine hatte in der Vergangenheit niemals die Unwahrheit gesagt, aber eine andere Erklärung hatte er nicht.

Grimmjow schob den Stuhl zurück. „Du willst nicht reden, gut. Dann sag ich dir jetzt, dass mir das hier viel zu bekannt vorkommt, ich mich verarscht fühle und deine Spielchen nicht mehr mitmache.“  Als er jedoch aufstehen wollte, bewegte sich Ulquiorra endlich und griff nach Grimmjows Hand.  
„Bitte, geh nicht. Du irrst dich. Wie ich gesagt habe, bleibe ich und ich will reden, aber es ist nicht so einfach. Du neigst dazu mich falsch zu verstehen“, Ulquiorra stockte, sah wieder weg und rang sichtbar um Fassung.

Schockiert starrte Grimmjow den Kleinen an. Für eine Sekunde hatte er deutlich Angst in dem Gesicht seines Freundes gesehen. Er setzte sich wieder. Studierte den Anderen und versuchte verzweifelt  zu ergründen, wovor Ulquiorra sich fürchtete. Schließlich ergriff er die blasse Hand und hielt sie fest.  
   
„Möchten sie bestellen?“, unterbrach sie eine Kellnerin.  
„Ja“, sagte Ulquiorra sofort und Grimmjow wollte seine Hand wegnehmen.  
„Wenn du erlaubst“, fügte der Kleine schnell hinzu und packte seine Hand fester. „Würde ich das übernehmen. Für uns beide.“  
Grimmjow blickte dem Kleinen in die Augen und die Unsicherheit darin war deutlich erkennbar. Er nickte.    
In fließendem Spanisch bestellte Ulquiorra. Grimmjow beobachtete ihn und dachte nach. Ulquiorra überspielte, dass was in ihm vorging vortrefflich. Er erinnerte sich an den Kleinen, als jemanden mit Nerven aus Stahl, dem man nur etwas anmerkte, bei Dingen, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten. Dinge, die ihm wichtig waren.

_Die Kellnerin ging und Grimmjow sah das Ulquiorras Hand zitterte, als dieser nach seinem Weinglas griff, kurz seinen Blick suchte, nur um dann wo anders hinzusehen. Ein wenig verhielt sein erwachsener Freund sich wie ein Kind in einem Süßigkeitenladen, dem man gesagt hatte, dass es nichts von den Leckerbissen vor ihm bekommen konnte._  
Plötzlich begann Grimmjows Herz heftig zu schlagen und sein Magen glich einer Achterbahn. Die Vorstellung, dass er die verbotene Süßigkeit war, die der Kleine so sehr haben wollte, dass seine kühle Fassade bröckelte und man seine wahren Gefühle sehen konnte, sorgte dafür, dass Grimmjows Ärger wie weggeblasen war und seine Laune in ungeahnte Höhen schoss.  
Wie immer blieb ein Rest Unsicherheit darüber, ob Ulquiorra ihm das nicht doch nur vormachte. Ob das Ganze nicht nur ein weiteres seiner vielen Spielchen war.    
  
Um das Schweigen zu brechen und Ulquiorra irgendwie dazu zu bewegen doch etwas zu sagen, begann Grimmjow einfach und berichtete von sich und was er in den Jahren gemacht hatte, nachdem sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten.  
Die Vorspeise wurde gebracht und während sie Tapas aßen und mehr Wein tranken, erzählte Grimmjow, wie Orihime und er sich getrennt hatten. In Freundschaft, aber dennoch war es schmerzhaft gewesen. Dass er nach einigen unterschiedlich wenig befriedigenden Jobs in der Redaktion eines Fitness und Sportverlags Fuß gefasst hatte und dort sowohl eigene Artikel und Testberichte schrieb, sowie auch lektorierte.  
Dabei ließ Grimmjow Ulquiorra nicht aus den Augen, nahm mit Befriedigung zur Kenntnis wie das Schmunzeln in das Gesicht des Kleinen zurückkehrte, er ab und zu zur Bestätigung nickte und manchmal sogar versucht zu sein schien, etwas zu sagen.  
Genau darauf hoffte Grimmjow, dass Ulquiorra merkte, dass er sich ihm anvertrauen konnte.

Doch leider blieb der Kleine stumm, nur sein Nicken wurde irritierend häufig, je näher Grimmjow sich mit seiner Geschichte der Gegenwart näherte. So, als wenn er dem Anderen nichts erzählen würde, was dieser nicht schon wusste. Ulquiorras beharrliches Schweigen verpasste Grimmjows Laune einen gehörigen Dämpfer und schürte die Unsicherheit über dessen eigentliche Absichten. Doch Grimmjow erzählte weiter und versuchte die gleichzeitig aufkeimende Frustration zu verdrängen.  

„Und dann habe ich Idiot mich mit dem geilen Bock von Nachbarn eingelassen“, sagte Grimmjow und lehnte sich zurück, damit die Kellnerin die mittlerweile leeren Teller des Hauptgerichts abtragen konnte.    
Ulquiorra gab keinen Kommentar, nickte nur erneut wissend.      
„Aber ich glaube, dass brauche ich dir überhaupt nicht zu erzählen, so gut wie du über mein Leben Bescheid zu wissen scheinst“, erklärte Grimmjow, dem das Schweigen seines Freundes zu viel wurde.  
Verlegen griff Ulquiorra nach seiner Servierte und tupfte sich den Mund ab.  
Da schien er einen Nerv getroffen zu haben. Jetzt schwieg Grimmjow und wartete angespannt.        
Schließlich räusperte sich der Kleine. „Ja, das ist richtig. Ich habe dich beobachtet und ein paar Erkundigungen eingezogen“, gab Ulquiorra tatsächlich verhalten zu.  
„Seit wann?“ fragte Grimmjow erschüttert und seine Brust zog sich zusammen.  
Ulquiorra legte seine Servierte auf den Tisch und schaute sie an.  
Grimmjow versuchte ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, jedoch mit mäßigem Erfolg. Im Geiste schrie er den Kleinen an, dass er jetzt endlich den Mund aufmachen sollte.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile räusperte Ulquiorra sich erneut und sagte dann leise: „Seit fünf Jahren.“  
Grimmjow blieb die Luft weg. Er konnte nicht atmen, auch nicht nachdem er einen weiteren Knopf seines Hemdes geöffnet hatte. In diesen verdammten fünf Jahren hatte er gelitten wie ein Hund. Sich nach dem Kleinen verzehrt und die Ungewissheit hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Während Ulquiorra zum Greifen nah gewesen war und er hatte ihm nicht das geringste Zeichen gegeben.

Dieser elende verdammte Scheißkerl.

Grimmjow fuhr sich über das Gesicht, hatte keine Worte, versuchte die Wut, die Enttäuschung irgendwie zu verarbeiten, war aber dennoch kurz davor aufzuspringen und einfach zu gehen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und er zuckte heftig zusammen, als Ulquiorra erneut nach seiner Hand griff.    
„Grimmjow, an dem Tag vor fünf Jahren, als Frau Shihōin und der blonde Kommissar bei dir waren, da bin ich auf dem Weg zu dir fast mit ihnen zusammen gestoßen. Es war reines Glück, dass sie mich nicht erkannt und verhaftet haben“, sagte Ulquiorra sehr eindringlich und drückte Grimmjows zur Faust geballte Hand.    
„Sie haben dich danach weiter beobachtet. Heimlich deine Wohnung durchsucht und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie auch Wanzen und Kameras angebracht haben. Dieser neue Kommissar hat nicht locker gelassen. Auch nicht in den Jahren danach. Mein Fall scheint eine Beleidigung für seinen übersteigerten Gerechtigkeitssinn zu sein.“  
Grimmjow starrte Ulquiorra entsetzt an. „Sie waren in meiner Wohnung?!“  
„Ja. Wie dieser Kommissar all das durchgesetzt bekommen hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Einen großen Teil muss er eigenmächtig veranlasst haben. Bis letztes Jahr ist deine gesamte Kommunikation fast lückenlos überwacht worden. Orihimes ebenfalls. Ich konnte nichts machen … ich...“ Ulquiorra hörte auf zu reden, senkte wieder den Kopf.

Neben ihnen wurde die Tanzfläche mit Spots beleuchtet und ein professionell gestyltes Paar erschien und begann unter enthusiastischem Applaus mir der Darbietung eines Tango Argentino.    
Dankbar für die Abwechslung verfolgten beide Männer kurz die Darbietung und Grimmjow entkrampfte. Ulquiorra nutze diese Gelegenheit, nahm die zuvor zur Faust geballte Hand richtig in die seine und umfasste sie dazu noch mit der Anderen.          
Als ihre Augen  
sich trafen, beugte Ulquiorra sich vor. „Glaub nicht, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, dich aus der Ferne zu beobachten. So unterkühlt wie ich wirken mag, so wenig hat mich das, was ich gesehen habe, kalt gelassen. Wie du weißt, kenne ich mich gut mit Leid und Schmerz aus.“  
„Irgend eine Möglichkeit hätte es doch geben müssen. Gerade für Dich“, sagte Grimmjow heiser.    
Bedächtig schüttelte Ulquiorra den Kopf. „Das Risiko war zu groß. Grimmjow, Du bist alles, nur kein Schauspieler. Daher warst Du leider immer der größte Schwachpunkt.“

Erneut wurden sie von der Kellnerin unterbrochen, die den Nachtisch brachte.  
Ulquiorra gab Grimmjows Hand frei und setzte sich gerade hin. Die Kellnerin stellte die Teller mit einer Kuchen ähnlichen Süßspeise ab.  
„Ihr Cabell d’àngel”, sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag. Dann beugte sie sich so tief herunter, dass beide Männer den Spitzenrand ihres schwarzen BHs unter ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen engen Kleid hervorblitzen sahen, sowie etwas Rotes, das zwischen ihren Brüsten steckte. “Die Damen am Tisch gegenüber fordern die Herren heraus. Der Einsatz ist die Rechnung des Verlierers zu zahlen”, sagte sie, zog dabei eine rote Karte aus ihrem Dekolleté und hielt sie zwischen die Beiden.      
Verwirrt blickte Grimmjow vom Busen der Kellnerin zu Ulquiorra. Dieser schien nicht sonderlich überrascht.  
„Sind wir beide gefordert oder reicht es wenn einer am Duell teilnimmt?“, fragte Ulquiorra.  
Die Kellnerin gab den Frauen am Tisch ein Zeichen. Die beiden wechselten hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein paar Worte, dann wurde die Frage von der Rothaarigen am Tisch mit einem Nicken beantwortet. „Einer ist genug“, bestätigte die Kellnerin.  
         
„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor“, rief Grimmjow aus, wurde jedoch von Ulquiorras erhobenem Zeigefinger zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Dieser nahm die Karte mit einem kurzen Wink in Richtung der Frauen, deren glänzend rot geschminkten Lippen ein siegessicheres Lächeln zeigten.  
„Bringen sie den Damen eine Flasche des 2007er Rioja vom Weingut des Marqués de Riscal. Teilen sie ihnen mit, dass sie beginnen können.“

Sobald die Kellnerin gegangen war, griff Grimmjow nach der roten Karte, auf der nur eine Nummer  stand. Ulquiorra begann seinen Nachtisch zu essen. Grimmjow sah zu den Frauen herüber von denen sie nun auffällig gemustert wurden. Ihre Blicke waren ziemlich frech und die Gesten eindeutig genug, dass ihm klar war, dass die beiden Weibesstücke seine und Ulquiorras körperliche Attribute diskutierten.    
Wärst Du mal so freundlich und klärst mich auf, was dieser Bull-shit hier soll?“, fuhr er den Kleinen an, immer noch aufgewühlt von dem durch die Kellnerin unterbrochenen Gespräch.  

Gestört durch Grimmjows laute Stimme, drehten sich einige Gäste an den benachbarten Tischen um.  
„Contenance, Grimmjow. Es geht um nichts weiter als einen Tanzwettbewerb. Stammgäste können einander herausfordern. Wobei der Einsatz dabei nur vordergründig die Bezahlung des Essens ist.“    
Grimmjow öffnete den Mund und starrte auf die Tanzfläche. Die Rothaarige stand gerade auf, warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und näherte sich mit ausladenden Hüftschwung sehr selbstbewusst den Profitänzern, die ihre Darbietung unterbrachen.      
„Was? Und wer soll gegen die antreten? Ich sicher nicht!“  
„Grimmjow, bitte mäßige deine Stimme. Und wirklich schade, dass der Nachtisch nicht deinem Geschmack entspricht“,  sagte Ulquiorra und für einen winzigen Augenblick zeigte sich das halbseitige Schmunzeln bevor sein Gesicht wieder den ernsten Ausdruck annahm.  
Grimmjow war viel zu aufgebracht um das Schmunzeln zu bemerken. Energisch beugte er sich über den Tisch. „Und ich werde bestimmt keine der beiden Schnepfen ficken“,  zischte er.  
„Ich denke, in diese Verlegenheit wirst Du nicht kommen.“ Ulquiorra schob seinen leeren Teller zurück und legte seine sorgfältig gefaltete Servierte daneben, um sich dann dem Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche zuzuwenden.

Die Tango Musik wurde intensiver, schneller. Die Rothaarige schwebte von ihrem Partner geführt auf ihren Highheels leichtfüßig über das Parkett. Die Beiden zeigten schwungvolle Seitenwechsel,  gefolgt von fließenden Drehungen, bei denen sich die langen Beine der Rothaarigen gekonnt um die ihres Partners bewegten. Immer wieder wurde kurz applaudiert. In Grimmjows Augen war sie mindestens genauso gut, wie die vom Haus engagierte Tänzerin, die jetzt mit verschränkten Armen und deutlichem Schmollmund am Rand stand.    
„So wie ich das sehe, werde ich das wohl müssen, denn der Herr wird sicher nicht den guten Ruf verlieren wollen, den er hier zu haben scheint. Oder glaubst Du, dass Du es mit der da aufnehmen kannst?“, erklärte Grimmjow verstimmt.  
Das Ulquiorra die Schritte beherrschte, konnte er sich noch vorstellen, aber nicht das er wie die Frau da gerade, Ausdruck und Emotionen vermitteln konnte, worauf es aber beim Tango schließlich ankam. Gerade das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
Die Rothaarige beendete ihre Darbietung mit einem tiefen Ausfallschritt, was mit lautem Applaus belohnt wurde.      

Nun stand Ulquiorra auf und zog sein Jacket aus. „Wer weiß“, sagte er mit einem ungewöhnlich anzüglichen Unterton in der Stimme. Öffnete die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes,  ging dann auf die Rothaarige zu und begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss.

Grimmjow stutzte und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatten sich Ulquiorras Bewegungen verändert. Sein Gang war federnd leicht und die Art wie er mit der Rothaarigen redete und sie berührte verursachte ein unangenehmes Brennen in seiner Magengegend. Zwar lächelte der Kleine wie immer nicht, aber die Blicke, die er mit der Frau tauschte, waren eindeutig und ließen keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Er flirtete mit ihr.  
Nachdem er die Rothaarige zu ihrem Tisch gebracht hatte, kehrte Ulquiorra zur Tanzfläche zurück auf der bereits die Profitänzerin auf ihn wartete. Sie unterhielten sich kurz, die Frau nickte mehrfach, dann fasste sie sich ans Ohr. Erst jetzt bemerkte Grimmjow, dass sie ein Headset trug und anscheinend der Technik Anweisungen gab. Unbewusst lehnte er sich vor. Wiedereinmal schien Ulquiorra genau zu wissen was er tat und Grimmjow fragte sich ob der Kleine sogar dieses Intermezzo geplant hatte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tanzfläche dunkel und erst nach einer Weile ertönte leise eine schwere getragene Melodie, die langsam lauter wurde. Immer noch blieb die Tanzfläche dunkel, das Tempo der Musik änderte sich abrupt und ein Spot strahlte Ulquiorra und seine Tanzpartnerin an, die eng umschlungen dastanden und sich tief in die Augen sahen.  
Grimmjow beugte sich vor und eine seltsame Spannung breitete sich in ihm aus.  
Ulquiorras Lippen näherten sich Weinrot geschminkten und Carmel farbene Finger liebkosten sein blasses Gesicht. Die beiden schienen vollkommen in einander versunken zu sein.  
Grimmjows Mund war trocken und er griff zum Weinglas.  
Dann bewegten sich die Beiden. Mit langsam gleitenden Schritten umrundeten sie den Andern, die Hände fuhren über die Hüften, fanden sich irgendwann. Die Schritte wurden schneller und weiter. Während sich ihre Körper für wenige Takte von einander fortbewegten, klebten ihre Blicke an einander.          

Grimmjow hatte sein Glas fest gepackt. Noch vor ein paar Augenblicken hätte er jede Wette darauf abgeschlossen, dass Ulquiorra sich blamieren und sie haushoch verlieren würden. Stattdessen zeigte der blasse Mann mit nahezu filmreifer Perfektion den sinnlichsten Tango, den er in seinem Leben bisher gesehen hatte.  
Einerseits war Grimmjow fasziniert und konnte nicht sagen, was anregender war. Die Bewegungen des Kleinen selber, die leicht wirkten und gleichzeitig voller erotischer Spannung waren, oder die Art, wie er seine Tanzpartnerin berührte und führte.  
Andererseits nagte beides an ihm. Es war pure Eifersucht. Für Ulquiorra gab es gerade niemand anderen, als seine Tanzpartnerin. Die unter seinen Händen dahin schmolz und sich mit jedem Schritt, jeder Bewegung  ihm vollkommen hingab.  
Außer der Musik und dem Klacken der Absätze von Ulquiorra und seiner Partnerin im 3/4 Takt war nicht zu hören. Alle Gespräche im Raum waren verstummt. Wie Grimmjow, starrten alle Gäste wie gebannt auf die beiden Tanzenden.  
  
Das ist alles nur Show, sagte Grimmjow sich immer wieder. Und dennoch, je länger er Ulquiorra beobachtete, um so stärker wurde die Spannung. Es war keine reine Eifersucht mehr, vielmehr war die Sehnsucht zurück. Er wollte, dass Ulquiorra ihn einmal genauso ansah, wie die Frau, mit der er gerade tanzte.

Die Musik änderte sich noch einmal und die Melodie vom Anfang wiederholte sich. Die Bewegungen von Ulquiorra und seiner Partnerin wurden enger, bis sie wieder eng umschlugen dastanden. Die Musik verklang und das Licht ging aus.  
Als es wieder hell wurde, standen die Beiden bereits einen Schritt von einander entfernt und Ulquiorra verabschiedete sich von seiner Tanzpartnerin mit einem Handkuss. Nach einem knappen Nicken in Richtung des Raums, indem es immer noch komplett Still war, kam er zu Grimmjow zurück. Nach wenigen Schritten brach plötzlich donnernder Applaus aus und einige der Gäste standen sogar auf.  Die Profitänzerin eilte auf Ulquiorra zu und zog ihn zurück in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Beide verbeugten sich unter anhaltendem Applaus mehrfach.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis wieder Ruhe einkehrte und Ulquiorra zu ihrem Tisch zurück kam. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass er das Duell gewonnen hatte. Die beiden Herausforderinnen schienen dennoch Hoffnungen zu haben, denn sie waren aufgestanden und näherten sich ihrem Tisch.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen“, sagte Ulquiorra und zog sein Jacket wieder an.  
Grimmjow stand sofort auf und trat an die Seite seines Freundes.            
Die Rothaarige und ihre Begleiterin stellten sich ihnen in den Weg.  
„Tut mir leid, meine Damen, aber wir haben bedauerlicherweise kein Interesse“, erklärte Ulquiorra. Dann drehte er sich zu Grimmjow um, zog diesen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Was mit erstauntem Gemurmel und vereinzelten Lachern kommentiert wurde. Die beiden Frauen wurden rot und machten sofort pikiert auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
  
Als sie das Las Noches verließen, wusste Grimmjow mit einem Mal sehr genau, was ihm all die Jahre gefehlt und die Sehnsucht verursacht hatte. Er wollte Ulquiorra und das dieser ihn irgendwann einmal genauso ansah, wie die Tangotänzerin.  
Aber Grimmjow wollte echte Gefühle, keine vorgespielten.

Ob Ulquiorra das auch wollte, würde sich zeigen, sobald Grimmjow seine wahren Absichten ans Licht gezerrt hatte.


End file.
